clo_and_pastrys_ocfandomcom-20200215-history
Bluemist
Credit to Birdog Personality - Positive Traits '' ''Empathetic- Blue has the power where she can feel other cats emotions, this makes her naturally an empath. Loving- There is still a little bit of a loving and amazing cat left in her. She does deeply care for cats, its just hard to show it. Neutral Traits Blunt- Blue is straight forward and doesn't sugarcoat things. This sometimes comes off as her being rude, but she is just being honest. She doesn't want to lead cats on into some bull-crap. Perfectionist- Blue likes having her herbs perfect, and if she has a cat who comes in and messes it around, she hates it! She has a certain way to put the herbs, a very smart way she has spent her whole life figuring out. When things get moved around she gets straight up pissed off. Negative Traits Self-''Conscious''- Blue hates herself a lot, and is very self-critical. Absent'''-'minded'-'' Blue can sometimes lose track of whats happening, being lost somewhere in her head. She loves to daydream. Also she has voices in her head that are always yapping about something, sometimes she just has to tell them to shut up! - '''''Description - f2u base by illigur Pelt Color- Light brown Markings- Chocolate brown legs, ears, and tail. White underbelly, muzzle, paws, and tail-tip. Fur- Long and fluffy, now has a slight curl to it. Eyes- Dark blue eyes. They look a lot like she has pools of water in her eyes. They hold a lot of emotion. Posture- She slouches, she always has, she holds herself a bit reserved still, but has a bit of a superior thing about her, you can spot her and just tell she is wise. Breed- Snowshoe x Ragdoll Build- She is a runt and she has Munchkin blood in her, making her abnormally small. She is still quite skinny and nimble, this makes it harder for her to stand, it doesn't help that she cannot use her left back leg. Head''' '''shape- Small and a bit triangular, she has an unusually long muzzle. Her face shape kind of resembles that of a foxes. Tail- Very long and slim. It is very fluffy, but it gets fluffier at the end. Nose- Black with some patches of blue-gray. Whiskers- Long and thin, a bold black color. Scars- She has a light 'X' shaped scar underneath her left eye, one part of the 'X' is from a bird, and the other is from a fight with Soulrise. She also has a long scar going all along her neck, from a horrible fight with a Dark Forest cat. She has a recent scar across her eye from Shell, but thankfully, it didn't affect her vision. Disorders- Schizophrenia and Depression. Disabilities- Asthma, Crippled(left back leg). Birthdate- July 22nd 2014 (210 moons) Zodiac Sign- Cancer Sexuality- Bisexual Themesong(s)- 1) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rz8tbuPjMY0 2 ) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HAAtmIoa_L0 Voice- tba - Likes/Dislikes/Fears - Likes Quiet-'' When everything is still. Quiet. Nothing. Just silence. It is heaven for Blue. No voices, no cats telling her things are wrong, no death, no fear, just peace and quiet. She wishes that it could always be quiet. ''Peace- She hates war and fighting. She likes things to be easy and peaceful, no dumb drama and wars! Healing- It is what Blue does. She just likes to do it, and she is good at it. Catching Fish- It reminds Blue of the good old days when she would go out with her apprentices, and gather herbs. She would always end it with going to the river, and catching them a fish to eat. Watching the fish and the water, makes Blues mind at ease for once. Dislikes Fish''-''' Even though she loves to catch fish, and is very good at it, she doesn't like the taste of fish at all. It's just gross to her. Climbing-''' She is very bad at it and is scared of heights. ''Herself- She hates everything about herself. She thinks she is not worthy of the attention that she gets, and all the things other cats have. She puts herself last and others before her, and always will. She needs someone to teach her to accept herself, which is going to be difficult. Fighting- She has always hated when cats fight. She is a naturally skilled fighter, but will only do it to help other cats, or when it is needed most. Birds- She has never liked birds. They just make her very uncomfortable. Wolves- Ever since wolves attacked her clan when she was a kit, she has hated them with a passion. They took her family away! Fears Messing'' up-''' She feels the need to do everything right, because if she does something wrong it could risk some cat's life–she can't have that happen to her again. '''''Rejection- Bluemist loves to love, and the thought of being rejected by someone she likes haunts her. She also fears being rejected by the Clan and run out. What if they figured out what went on in Blue's head? The voices- All she wants is for them to go away! She doesn't let them get to her, they just annoy her now! She is still afraid that they will consume her and she will no longer function as herself, but she knows to just not listen. They aren't real. They aren't real! - Relationships - Father- Small-leaf (deceased, StarClan) Mother- Waterflower (deceased, StarClan) Sibling(s'')- Sister: Mistleaf/paw (deceased, StarClan) ''Mate(s'')- Echobean (formerly, unknown) ''Crush(es)- Snakepaw, Echobean, Soulrise, Snowcloud, Nightstar. (All formerly.) Mate(s'')- Echobean ''Kit(s'') Gray (Unknown), Turquoise (Unknown), Ocean (Unknown), Berry (Unknown) ''Grandkit(s'')- Tanfeather (Alive, CarnationClan), Firerise (Alive, CarnationClan), Spring(Alive, Unknown), Cypressleap(Alive, Carnationclan), Bluekit(Deceased, Starclan), Lilackit(Deceased, Starclan), Chachki(Unknown), Violet(Unknown) ''Great-''Grandkit('s')- Daykit (Alive, CarnationClan), Ivy (Alive), Sasha(Alive) ''Adopted- Acornfeather (Deceased, Starclan) Apprentice(s)- Snakepaw (Formerly, Unknown), Windstorm (Formerly, Deceased), Twistedoak (Formerly, Deceased), Ivyheart (Formerly, Deceased), Sapphire(Formerly, Deceased), Flowercloud (Formerly, Alive), Stagpaw (Formerly, Alive), Shellpaw (Formerly, Unknown), Lilacpaw (Formerly, Unknown) Category:Cats Category:Characters